One More Day
by jesuisl0ser
Summary: All Collins wants is one more day. AngelCollins postRENT songfic to One More Day by Diamond Rio. Oneshot.


**A/N: I was listening to "One More Day" by Diamond Rio (it's ALWAYS on the radio) for the millionth time a couple of weeks ago, and then I thought, "ZOMG. I could write an A/C fic to this song!" So here it is. KA-POW! SHA-ZAM! Yay. XD Yeah. I just had a latte with lotsa sugar -eye twitch- Anyway...Hope you like. R&R please!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own RENT or the song "One More Day" by Diamond Rio.**

--------

Sunlight streamed in through the window as Thomas Collins lay sprawled out on the bed that he had once shared with his lover. That day officially marked three months since her death. It hurt him even to think about it. Breathing in and out shudderingly due to the fact that he had cried silently to himself the whole night before, Collins simply thought. He thought about the happy times and the sad times he had shared with Angel...all of the memories, the love they had for each other...how she managed to make any room she walked into seem brighter. But now that she was gone, there was only darkness.

_Last night I had a crazy dream  
A wish was granted just for me  
It could be for anything  
I didn't ask for money  
Or a mansion in Malibu  
I simply wished for one more day with you. _

He laid there and wondered what it would be like if he was able to have one more day with her; with his Angel—just one more day before she would have to leave him again. Collins missed her so much; he'd give up all he had just to see her again.  
_What is she doing right now? Does she miss me? Is she watching me up there?_  
Collins sometimes wished he could at least talk to her, hear her voice...and be assured that eventually he'd see her again someday when he left this world.

_One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you.  
One more day..._

The last time he had been with her was in the hospital—she was shaking and coughing and breathing heavily. He had told her that everything would be okay when he knew it wouldn't. He had assured her that she would make it, when he damn well knew she would barely make it through five more minutes of enduring the pain...He had told her that he loved her, she had whispered that she loved him, too. He held her close and tried his best not to cry in front of her. A few more shuddering breaths on her part. And then she was gone.  
There were so many things he should have said, should have done, when he had the chance...If he had just been given one more day...

_First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl  
I'd unplug the telephone  
And keep the TV off  
I'd hold you every second  
Say a million I love you's  
That's what I'd do, with one more day with you._  
All Collins wanted was to hold her, kiss her, love her one more time. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him, whether she already knew or not. He longed to tell her that he loved her...to cherish every second he had with her before he had to say goodbye once more.

_One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you._

Goodbye. He hated the word. Even when he was leaving Mark and Roger's loft after a day with all of his friends, he hated to say that word of departure...it made him think of Angel. How he never really got to say goodbye. How none of them really got to say goodbye, really—how she had slipped away from them so quickly. Collins shuddered and closed his eyes again.

He knew in the back of his mind that even if he could have just one more day with his Angel, he'd always long for another...

_One more day  
One more touch  
One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day. _

Leave me wishing still for one more day.  
Leave me wishing still for one more day, With you. One more day. One more day...


End file.
